Houston, I'm So Not Talking To You Anymore
by TheyreLooking4MyHeart
Summary: It's Kendall vs. James! And You would think James ends up on top but I think he's missing something that Kendall has. Choir is my character.
1. Houston, I Think I Think Too Much

So, I'm only 16. It's only a number. If i could tell you the amount of hormones that run through my body when i see her, I'd be older than Buddah. Wait- is buddah real? Stay focused.

God. I want to touch her. I wanna touch her so bad.

Touch her, kiss her, god- I wanna lick her.

Now I really have to snap out of it.

What about James though? He's like puppy dog in love with her, who am I to take another thing from him?

But she's into me. And I'm into her.

_Kendall and Choir. That sounds better. Great. Now I sound like a puppy dog in love. This isn't love though. It can't be. I want her on her back on my bed! I wanna be on her when she's on her back on my bed. What'd I'd give to unbutton her jeans and sliding them off her hips and down her legs. Then running my hands up her legs and pulling her panties-_

_That's it! I can't take this any more! Screw James! Screw age! __**Screw**__..._

_**Screw? **_And then it hit me. _**Screw Choir**_. I smiled to myself. Yeah it was probably the most smug look i've ever had in my life, but what I realized deserves some props. _Genius! I know what you're thinking; I'm an ass. Well ladies...it's true. But I'm a guy. And being a guy you get urges...urges...urges...sounds like an STD. Sexually tied down. I don't know..._

I laughed to myself. I'm so weird.

By the end of the week, I'm going to get her alone. I'll get her back to my hotel room and let things fall into their perfect fantasy place. Man,I can't fight this feeling anymore..._I forgotten what I've started fighting for. And If i have to crawl up on your floor, come crashing through the door, Baby I Can't fight this feeling-_

"ANYMORE!" A familar voice yelled from across the pool. Thank god for that...I was having a James moment. Well at least it seems like something James would do. Going off on some music tangent.

When I looked across the pool that crazy girl who slapped James before was throwing another one of her fits. I rolled my eyes. Someone needs to tazor her or something.

_Time to find Choir_. I thought to myself.

Hopefully we don't get on the volunteer topic.

Pivoting with a 180 swift spin, my eyes feel on what I was looking for. She was looking back at me with her piercing green eyes. She waved excitedly. Her long blonde curly hair cascaded down her chest. She wore a white spagetti strap shirt, curving her slender body, showing a tiny bit of her mid drift. She had on blue cut fadded jeans, that hugged her legs in every mind blowing way. Her flip flops flopped against the ground as she approached me with a bright smile. It was like this girl was pulled out of some country magazine or something. Her pearl white teeth flashed brilliantly at me. My heart was pounding so hard, it was a wonder how no one could hear it.

I scrached the back of my head with hidden embarrasment. "Hey," I said casually, stowing my hands in my jean pockets.

"So, I have the studio to myself. I thought maybe since Daddy is out, we can go practice that duet," She said sweetly.

_Houston we have take off._ "Sounds great." I took a step forward and folded my arms across my chest. _Show my manly strength. Yeah, I could go with the hands on my hips so she could get the full veiw of my masculine arms. For a 16 year old, I was packing heat..._

_Oh yeah, did I mention that she's __Gustavo Rocque daughter. You would think I'd be smart enough to back down now. But if I wasn't going to stop even for James, why would I stop for that incompetant loser?_

"Great! James wrote something I know you'll love!"

I blinked. "Jame's going to be with us?"

She smiled brighter. _I should be more disappointed but that smile was messing with my emotions. I may have smiled back a bit. I was so not happy with this._

"Of course. What would music be without James?"

My smile faltered. "Less annoying," I mumbled.

"What?"

"Less interesting" I smiled, mocking the one I stupidly revealed before.

_She must have believed me, because when I thought her smile couldn't get any wider, It got wider. And once again, i was smiling...stupidly_. She turned, but not before she grabbed my hand, and pulled me into a walk.

_This is going to be harder than I thought. _My eyes followed down her back to her ass. _But totally worth it. _I nodded to myself biting my lip.

Abruptly she turned into me, stopping me in my tracks. "Oh hey," she began. She looked a bit uneasy.

"What's wrong," I asked. Gotta show the concern, you know, it's a great way to achive my goal. Score some points. She looked down at the ground before bringing her eyes and locking them to mine.

"I think we should do it," her voice was low, but audible. My mouth dropped.

_Houston we have landed._


	2. This is it, The Moment of Truth

James P.O.V

**James was dancing around the studio. He straightened things out a bit. He made sure there was no dust on the black piano that was in the center of the room. He moved the drums out the way and got the music sheets out and placed them neatly on the piano. He got the microphones ready. Just what he needed: an intimate moment with Choir. **

_This would definitely when her over and then its bye, bye Kendall._

**James mouth stretched with a smile that not even a world disaster could wipe off.**

_This is going to be great! Just Me, Choir, alone…_

**He trailed off as the sound of the door opened. His mouth opened as well.**

**Choir strolled in with Kendall by the hand, a big smile planted on her face. **

I was quick to close it. _Why the hell was Kendall here? Why the hell is she smiling like she won a million dollars? Why was Choir holding Kendall's hand? And Why on God's green earth was Kendall here! _

I could feel resentment boil in my blood under my skin. The only problem here was that Kendall wasn't smiling at all.

_Never appreciates anything at all._ I cleared my throat before I could speak. "What's wrong," I asked.

"Kendall's going to volunteer with You and I to clean up the pool every evening!" She squealed with joy.

I smiled to myself. _Hah, Kendall's gotta volunteer to clean to pool every evening with Choir and…son of a bitch._ "What?" I asked. My eye brows rose to match the astonishment in my voice.

Kendall smiled. _It was a fake smile. I knew it because who would be happy about this? Yeah, we get to work with Choir, _but_ the other guys going to be there. We both sense the competition. Also because Choir looked back at him and a smile flashed. When she turned it fell back into its depressing manner. _

_Wish Choir could sense at least a bit of it, that way I wouldn't want to smack that stupid smile off her face. That's a bit harsh. But can you blame me? _

_Finally!_ Her hands untangled with Kendall's.

She took a couple of steps toward me. Kendall sat on the piano bench, slumped over the keys, watching us. Well, not us, only Choir. And it didn't take a genius to figure out what he was staring at.

"James," her voice was aggressive. "Don't you want to help my father? I mean after all, he's helping you," She stated.

I didn't know what to say. Well I did. "_Fuck your father_" circled in my head. "Umm…" a small smile crept at the corner of my lips at the thought of wanting to say it. Thankfully, I fought the urge off.

"James," her voice begged for me to give in.

I sighed. "All right. All right!"

_I give up. I couldn't have said no anyway._

She smiled softly. "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."

**She then lifted herself on her tippy toes and kissed James on the cheek. James mouth dropped. As for  
Kendall, well…**

Kendall's POV:

_Are you fucking kidding me! Houston we have a problem! I repeat, Houston we have a freaking god forsaken son of a bitching problem_

James POV:

I was in awe. Pride surged through my veins.

"Can we get to this now?" Kendall asked. I could hear the resentment in his tone. When my eyes fell on him he was on his feet holding out the music sheets. Choir turned to face him. I think she sensed it too because she cleared her throat and giggled nervously.

"Let's do-do it to it," she said softly and took the sheet from him. "Are you okay?" She asked Kendall.

His eyes went big. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Hysteria took over his voice. "I mean this day just couldn't get any better!" he threw his music sheet in the air. "James and Choir!" he laughed menacingly.

"Kendall…" I trailed off. _Someone didn't have their wheaties this morning._ I laughed a little inside. _I'm so corny._

"I'm out!" he shouted. I raised an eyebrow. Kendall stormed out slamming the door shut.

**There was a moment of silence. An honest confused tone softly emitted from her throat. "What the hell was that?" Choir asked. **

"It's that time of the month," I blurted out. I chuckled. She turned to face me. I would have stayed smiling, thought I earned it after that hilarious remark, but she didn't look amused.

"James! That's not in any way funny," she huffed profoundly. _She looked so cute when she was mad. I just wanted to touch her cute little button nose. _

"Sorry," I said.

She rolled her eyes. "What is with you two today?" she asked. She turned her back from me and walked over to the door.

_That was rhetorical right? _

I thought best not to answer. Something stupid for sure would come out. I would just get her even more pissed at me.

"Wait!" I said fast. She was going to leave. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"To find Kendall!"

"Why? Can't you just stay here and do the ballad with me?"

She shook her head disappointedly. "James, Kendall just left. He's upset!"

I sighed. "He said he'd be fine,"

_I knew that wasn't true but anything to make her stay, I would say._

She shook her head obviously not buying it. She grabbed the door knob and twisted it. Before she could open it I pressed my hand against it.

She looked up at me. "Can you blame him though?" I whispered.

Her brows furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

I had enough of this confused stupidity of hers. She couldn't have possibly been that blind. So I just showed her. I grabbed her face gently and kissed her. It was a small closed lips stroke but it was enough to get the message through that head.

When I pulled away and opened my eyes, her eyes were still closed. But she opened them slowly. I swallowed hard. This was it, the moment of truth.

"…James." She whispered.

"Encore!" Logan cheered from the other side of the glass. It surprised us both. Before I could say anything, Choir ran out.

"Damn," I clenched my fist. My eyes then locked on Logan and glared. He waved at me wearing a dumb smile.

_Fudging moron._


	3. A Change of Heart Part 1

Kendall's POV

Kendall found himself outside in the lounge area. It was the only place where it was public enough so that he couldn't have any kind of breakdown. He didn't want to lose control. He was so mad. He just wanted to forget. He just wanted to get his mind off of what just happened.

It was all going to plan. It was perfect. If only I could have paused it at "I think we should do it"? I would have been happy to trail off on my dirty thoughts. Not end up being persuaded to volunteer to clean the pool every evening.

_Everything just went to freaking hell!_

A light tap hit my shoulders. When I turned it was one of the Jennifer girls. The blonde one.

"What?" I asked. I didn't mean to sound rude, but I couldn't fight my temper.

She looked shocked at first but then laughed. "Someone's not happy,"

I rolled my eyes. _I wonder what gave that away._

"So where are you off to?" she asked.

I looked around aimlessly for a moment then shrugged my shoulders. I really didn't want to go anywhere but where I'm standing.

"Nowhere," I answered.

"Well-"she was cut off as Kendall's name was called from the other side of the lounge.

_Crap. Choir. _

I didn't even have to look across the way to know it was her. Her voice was embedded in my ears; I bet could hear it over a raging party that had the music amped to the max.

She approached me panting heavily. She hunched over, her hands on her hips as she tried to regain her breath.

"You mind?" Jennifer asked. She scoffed clearly offended by Choir random interruption. "I'm trying to have a convo with Kendall here"

"Get," pant, "bent," Choir breathe as she stood up straight. "Come with me," she said taking hold of my hand and tugged at it.

"Why?" I asked.

I wasn't in the mood to get dragged into another one of her traps.

"Just come with me!" she said.

She pulled me into a fast walk. We ended up back inside the building. She pulled me along, ignoring the same question. "Where are you taking me?"

I haven't been inside this part of the building so I was curious. We passed dozens and dozens of maroon doors with gold numbered plates. We turned corners and corners. The same red carpet under my feet matched the doors color.

Finally we stopped. I looked at the door.

_Room 63? What the hell was in there?_

Choir pulled out a key from her back pocket and jammed it into the lock. She gave it a turn and opened the door. She pulled me inside.

_Oh…it's a bedroom._

One, two, three…

_It's a bedroom!_

When Kendall turned to face Choir she grabbed the back of his head and pressed her lips against his. Kendall was indeed taken by this move. He kissed back though.

_Houston, I love you._

This is amazing. Such an exhilarating feeling, all I can think is more.

_I want more. _

I ran my hands down to the small of her back and pulled her into me.

_I need her closer…_

So caught up in the moment of heat, he pushed past her lips with his tongue and into her mouth. She moaned with pleasure.

A smile broke my lips at the sound. It gave me motivation to act on something I thought was impossible. I pushed her body against the wall. Her hips bucked in reaction to my reaction.

_Holy crap._

I broke from the kiss and looked down at my lower area. _Something was def reacting._ When I looked up at her, she was looking down too. She was biting down on her lip.

"I think we should take care of that," she breath.

Her hot minty breath was intoxicating. All I could do was nod. I've been waiting for this for too long.

_About an hour too long that words were more lost than the lost boys from Peter Pan._

I found her lips again and made no hesitation to find her tongue and battle it out. I trailed from her mouth to her jaw line, to her ear and nipped it. "I'm gonna hurt you real good," I whispered in her ear.

"What are you waiting for?" she chuckled. I bit my lip. I pulled her over to the bed and she laid down. I stood over her breathing heavily. I scanned her from head to toe. My eyes found my eventual target. That button on her jeans. I climbed on the bed. My lips hovered barely an inch over hers. I swallowed hard. This was all happening so fast. Being in his moment, in this position, feeling this overwhelming feeling of erotica, made me realize something that we should have, I should have considered before taking such a big step.

I smoothed over her bottom lip with my thumb. _Was this going to be her first time?_

She brought her hand to mine and put my index finger in her mouth. I could feel the suction. Her tongue was wrapped around my finger. Feeling it glide up to the tip of my finger. She kissed it softly.

_Clouding my focus to ask!_

I just get so lost. She laced her fingers in my hair and pulled my lips to her. Her wet lips against mine felt so good. I've never kissed a girl before, especially like this, it was some amazing. I didn't want the kissing to stop there. I trailed down her chin, sucking her skin gently with each kiss. I couldn't control myself. I went lower and lower…further and further to her chest. I tugged at her shirt pulling it up. She didn't stop me.

It was her move and we rolled over on the bed so that she was on top of me. She pulled her shirt up and over her head. I sat up and pulled my shirt off as well. My lips met hers. The titillating feeling was at an all time high. Her bare chest was pressing against mine. The next thing I could grasp was her hands fumbling with my belt buckle.

I groaned. She got it unfastened and then the button…

"Wait, wait, wait," I urged, pulling away.

"What's wrong?"

I paused for a moment. Awkward... I have to ask though. "Are you- is this-"

Choir began to laugh. I was dead serious though. "Relax Kendall," she said.

"Are you?" I pushed the question.

"Are you?" She asked.

I swallowed hard. Of course it was my first time. It's practically my first time for everything that we've done here. I nodded.

"Good, then we can be each other's first."

_Each others first? God, how did it get so intimate…so romantic?_

She stroked my check a couple of times then smiled softly. You know looking at her a new feeling emerged in my chest. It was a new kind of feeling. I didn't just want to screw her. I wanted to make love to her. After we're done, maybe cuddle?

I wanted this to be perfect.

Choir moved over to the pillows with me by the hand till I was laying down on her again. I stared into her eyes, and she stared back. I wouldn't have wanted this any other way. I pressed my lips to hers…


	4. Go On Shake It Up, Whatcha Gotta Lose?

Sorry about the whole changing from different point of views! I just love doing it this way. If it's causing problems, please let me know. I'll do my best to keep if from mines, Kendall's, or James point of view.

It was later in the evening. James had decided not to go looking for Choir. He figured she would resurface sooner or later. And with her Kendall should as well. He was going to give Kendall a piece of his mind. He spotted Choir first and made it abundantly clear of how he felt about her. Kendall was just being an ass. James felt there was something more to Kendall's intentions with Choir. He didn't want any type of relationship. He had to be using her. Yeah, he knew she was with Kendall, and yeah it was driving him insane. Him being with her burned fire in his eyes, but he wasn't going assume the worse. He would spaz just like Kendall had earlier this morning. Choir had looked hurt by what Kendall had done, and he didn't want to be another reason.

He was able to keep his composure. Knowing that she would be around any minute now gave him more of a reason to keep it together. He didn't want to give any sign that this was bothering him.

_Besides, what could have possibly happened between them in the last 6 hours?_

James sighed to himself. He finally came out of thought to see that he was looking down at the pool. A pair of red swimming trunks floated across the water. He raised an eye brow, bemused.

_What was a pair of red trunks doing in the water? More importantly, how did the guy leave without them?_

He shook his head, smiling.

James looked around wondering where they were.

_Choir said to meet at the pool around 8:30. Oh man, something big must have happened. Maybe- No James don't think that! You'll start freaking out! Besides they wouldn't do anything like that. They're only sixteen! I'm only 16! Yet, I'm thinking about it._

James began to bit his nails on his right hand.

_Oh this is bad. This is very bad. Happy thoughts! Happy thought. Rah Rah Ah Ah Ah Ruma ma rum ma ma Gaga oh la la what your bad romance…_

"James?"

James quickly came out of thought at his name. He immediately saw Kendall staring at him with a baffled look. James looked down to see his hands in a claw posture. He must have started doing the dance without realizing it. Now that he had and Kendall was staring at him, his cheeks blushed slightly red.

He dropped his arms and cleared his throat. "Uh hey…" he replied awkwardly. "Where's Choir?" he added as he scratched the back of his head.

"She's coming…" he trailed off. James nodded. Silence.

Kendall looked down at his feet feeling the awkwardness as well.

"Well-" Kendall started.

"Look-"James started to say as well.

They both smiled. "You first," Kendall offered.

"No that's okay, you can go," James pushed back. He wanted to hear what Kendall had to say before he would tell Kendall how he felt and would pretty much appreciated it if he backed off.

Kendall's lips tightened. He was thinking of how to put his words together that would least hurt his best friend's feelings.

James blinked a few times._ God, what was he waiting for?_

"Choir and I-"

James stiffened, and hands clenched tight, his jaw locked. "You and Choir, what?" James gritted through his teeth.

"This isn't easy to say but if you could just be open minded-"

"Go to-"

"Kendall!!" came Katie's voice. Kendall turned on the spot. Katie was running at him with a big smile on her face.

"Not now Kate," Kendall sighed.

"We're going shopping!" she squealed. "At that big, big, big, big big, big, big, big, big, big, big, big, big big, big, big, big, big, big, big, big, big big, big, big, big, big-" Kendall put his hand to her mouth.

"I-get-it" Kendall said slowly. Katie nodded. He slowly let his hand from her mouth.

"SUPER BIG MALL!" she yelled.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Good for you," he said.

"And you too, silly!"

Kendall looked up to hear heels approaching them as well. His mother walked over. "There you are. I've been looking for you all day." She looked over at James and smiled. "Couldn't find you either James. You boys spend all day together?"

"Oohhhhh" Katie teased. "James and Kendall sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Mom, make her stop. Please!" Kendall pleaded.

"That's enough Katie. But in all seriousness Kendall, you could have told me you and James were going to be god knows where all day."

"I wasn't with James!" Kendall shouted, stressed.

"Then where were you?" his mother questioned.

Kendall shrugged his shoulders not knowing what to say to his mother. He wanted to tell her the truth but that's because James was there and he was getting anxious to rub it in his face. But he thought best to save it for when his mother wasn't in ear shot. She would definitely send him back to Minnesota, but not before she burned Choir at the stake.

"I was studying in my room." It was the best he could do. He had to come up with something fast and this was the only thing he could think of. If there was any chance his mother would believe him, this lie was the best. He was a good student so why wouldn't she believe him.

She smiled. "That's my boy."

James jaw dropped. He then rolled his eyes shaking his head. _The moron doesn't fall far from the moron does it?_

"Well I'm glad we found you. We 3 are going to go to the mall. It's open for about another 2 hours and I would like to get you and your sister some clothes,"

"Now?" James asked. He found the whole thing ridiculous.

His mother's face tightened. "Kendall Knight I don't appreciate the tone you've been using. I can say the same for that crappy attitude you have." She scolded.

Kendall shook his head. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. James smiled feeling a bit self-satisfied by what was happening.

"Now were going or you can go right up to your room."

_Fuck off! "_Mom, Choir, James and I are supposed to be cleaning the pool," Kendall said trying to reason with her.

"Oh no, don't worry about it Kendall." James started. When they all looked at him he continued. "Choir and I can take care of it. Go with your family, we'll be okay,"

Kendall's expression turned grave.

"Aw, thank you James!" Kendall's mother said.

Kendall whipped his neck to look back at her. "You have such a great friend Kendall,"

Kendall looked back at James who was smiling back.

_I'm going to wipe that stupid smile off his stupid face!_

"Oh yeah, what would I ever do without James," Kendall gritted through his teeth sarcastically.

James only beamed at him even more. "Great, let's go!" Katie squealed joyfully. She grabbed Kendall's hand and pulled him.

His mother laughed and followed after him.

_Score!_

James smiled to himself. This is going to a great opportunity for him.

_Just me, Choir and the stars!_

He spun on the spot.

"Whoa!" He lost his balance and went crashing into the pool. He resurfaced coughing out the water he had swallowed.

"James?"

Jerking his head to the right to get his hair out his eyes he saw Choir walking over.

"Hey…Choir" he laughed nervously.

She came up to the edge of the pool. "What happened? Why are you in the pool?"

"I accidently fell in," James admitted. He swam up to her and began to pull himself out of pool. Choir grabbed him by the arm to help him out.

Choir giggled. James looked up at her. He couldn't help but smile when she laughed. "What?"

"You're a mess, you know that James Diamond."

James chuckled. "Yeah I know. You like it." He joked.

Choir laughed. Silence fell between them. There was the awkwardness again. There was something James needed to know though. He wouldn't be able to be himself without knowing.

"Where were you? I mean when you went after Kendall I didn't see you anymore," James asked.

Choir looked around. James figured maybe it was because her cheeks when red, red. She looked a bit shameful.

"Did Kendall hurt you?" James asked.

Choir looked at him almost immediately. She was taken by what he just asked. "What? Kendall hurt me? He would never do such a thing. James how can you even think that!"

"I'm s-sorry. You just…I just- I'm sorry."

Choir sighed. "We just spent the day together." She answered.

_No duh!_

"Did you guys…do anything?"

"James I'm not having this conversation with you," Choir said. She turned her back on him and walked over to the net stand. She grabbed one of the wands and headed back to the pool. James watched her. She looked at him.

"Are you going to help or not."

_Rude much? Fine. If she wants me to help then I'm doing it my way._

James began to unbutton his black vest. He yanked it off and let it drop. He pulled his wet white T over his head and let it fall to the floor. His muscled body revealed beads of pool water trailed down his skin. Choir looked at him, her mouth dropped, logically. She looked away fast.

"Is that necessary?" she asked.

"IS there a problem?" James asked.

_Just say yes honey because I would love to hear that reason why. _

She dipped the net in the pool catching a few leaves in it. "Nope. No problem here," she stated.

"Right," James said under his breath. He walked over to the net stand, grabbed a net and headed to the other side of the pool.

They were silent as they scooped up every leave in the pool. James also took the trunks out the pool. Choir laughed.

"Gross right?" James asked.

Choir laughed more. James shook the trunks in the trash. Choir put her net back; James came up behind her and put his back as well.

She walked back over to the pool. She slipped her flip flops off and sat down and placed them in the pool.

James rolled his black jeans up to his knees and took a seat beside her. He looked up at the night sky. "It's really pretty up there," he whispered.

Choir gazed at him then looked to the sky.

She smiled softly. "It sure is."

"It'll never be as beautiful as you, though."

Choir brought her eyes to James gaping at him. "James…"

James brushed his hand against her cheek. "I can see the way the star light twinkles in your eyes. The moon light brightens your cheeks. Even with it getting darker, that could never stop be from seeing your amazing beauty. You're laugh is enough to know that you're more beautiful than any star, any girl I'll ever see." James moved his face toward hers. He kept his eyes opened until he had fully pressed his lips on hers.

_Houston, I love you._

He slowly parted his lips and to his shock Choir went with it.

"You creepy-Zac Efron looking- hormonal-amateur boy band-freak!"

James went bug eyed.

_Shit, Rocque. _


	5. I'm Not Going to Share This With You

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" James cried as Rocque pulled him by his ear as he dragged him down the hall.

_OW, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow. OW, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow. OW, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow._

"As if I didn't hate you already! You go and pull your Romeo moves on my daughter! MY DAUGHTER of all people!" Rocque cried with hysteria.

"Daddy please," Choir whispered, pleading.

"Yes, Daddy please!" James repeated desperately.

_I'm so screwed. Kendall is going to kill me. KENDALL! That's right! He went to the mall. _

They came to the four boys room and before Rocque could open it swung open revealing Carlos. He wore a wide smile.

"Why James, nice of you to join us!" Carlos said.

"Take this bottom feeder before I feed him to the sharks!" Rocque shouted.

"Omph!" He threw James at Carlos and they went down to the floor. Laughing then came from the other side of the door. James looked up.

_Shit..._

Kendall stood over him smiling.

He nodded at Choir. "Hey Choir."

Logan came running down the hall wearing a part of a bush to cover his lower area. Rocque left brow rose. "Excuse me," he said pushing past Rocque. "S'cuse me" he muttered to the Kendall. Kendall backed away. Logan stepped over Carlos and James. He hurried into the bathroom.

_What the hell?_

Both Kendall and Rocque shook their heads removing any image from their head.

"You look nice," Kendall said.

Rocque looked back at his daughter. She blushed and fought back from smiling. "Oh for the love of God, Choir," Rocque muttered at his daughter. Choir went a slight red and bit her lip. James got to his feet and helped Carlos up.

Kendall furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you going to hang-"

Rocque put a hand up to Kendall's face before he could get another word out. "Unless you want to lose an ear as well, I advise you to keep away from my daughter. She's not here for your entertainment, or petty hormonal problems," Rocque barked. "So you and pretty boy over there keep your lips off her!"

Kendall looked back at James. James scratched the back of his head.

_Awkward_

Kendall turned his head back to Choir.

"Sorry," She mouth.

"Go!" Rocque shouted pointing for her to leave. He looked back at Kendall and jammed a finger into his chest. "Your ear is not the only thing you're going to have to worry about if I catch you next to her."

Without another word he followed after Choir.

Kendall blinked a couple of times.

_What the hell...James._

He turned on the spot to see James by his bed squeezing his white V shirt of excess water.

He slammed the door shut which didn't catch James attention. For some reason that pissed Kendall off even more.

_Look at him standing there acting like nothing's wrong. He seriously thinks...I'll kill him!_

Kendall walked up to him and ripped the shirt from his hands. He threw it over his shoulder.

"Dude, what's your problem?" James barked. Logan came out the bathroom, his mouth slightly dropped as he stared at his 2 best friends. He walked over to Carlos, who was in just as shock as to what was going on.

"That's funny you should ask because I was going to ask you the same thing!" He took a step closer to James, getting in his face.

Logan and Carlos went bug eyed. "I think they're going to fight Logan!" Carlos panicked in Logan's ear. "You didn't say this was going to happen. I know we shouldn't have called Rocque! We shouldn't have called Kendall and told him to stay!" he continued. Logan then elbowed him into his gut and Carlos bent over on impact.

"Guys, guys, guys!" Logan shouted, laughing nervously. He attempted to squeeze himself in between the two. "Is it really necessary to-" Kendall pushed him out the way.

"You have no business kissing my girl!" Kendall stated.

"One," James started, counting them off his fingers. "I saw her first. Two, kissed me back. And three, I-SAW-HER-FIRST!" James said the last three words slowly.

Kendall then shoved James who stumbled back a bit. James went to go after Kendall but only got a push when Logan grabbed him and Carlos grabbed Kendall before he did something as well.

"Guys, cut it out! Don't do something you're going to regret!" Carlos said.

"Loser!" Kendall called James.

"Girl name!" James shouted back.

"Untalented!"

"Big brows!"

"Backstabber!"

"Backstabber?" James repeated in a disgusted tone. "Backstabber! Oh I"m the backstabber now? You knew how much I like her and you took her from me!"

Kendall scoffed."Like you had any problem trying to take her back! I made the moves first-"

"Yeah all the moves with only intent of getting her into bed!"

"That's right! I got her into bed! But something changed, I really like her!"

"Dude..." Logan trailed off, mystified.

"Whoa," Carlos breath.

Kendall glanced at Carlos and Logan but brought his focus back to James.

"Look man, I know you hate me for taking this singing thing from you, and i know I'm even a badder person for taking Choir from you. But I won't share her." Kendall stated earnestly. His voice was calmer, trying to find reason with James.

James shook his head. "Let go of me!" James snapped at Logan. Who immediately let him go. Carlos let go of Kendall but hesitant with caution.

James walked over to his drawer and pulled out red plaid pajama bottoms and another white T-Shirt. He stalked off into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. "This is all our fault," Carlos said in Logan's ear.

Kendall sighed profoundly. He ran his hands up his face and through his hair.

_Fuck off! What am I suppose to do now?_

He walked over to his bed and threw himself upon it.

"This was a good thing, Carlos. Something had to be done. That Choir girl...I don't like her," Logan said.

"Why? She's hot," Carlos smiled. Logan gave him a dirty look.

"What?" Carlos shrugged his shoulders.

"She's the reason they're fighting. Not us. Better them to fight now before it's too late. She could have done much more damage."

"Like rip the band apart?" Carlos asked.

"Precisely," Logan answered. "Trust me, we did Kendall and James a favor."

"Well now they're sad..." Carlos trailed off.

Silence filled the room.

Kendall closed his eyes.

_What the hell..._he sighed again.

Back in the bathroom James walked over to the sink after placing his clothes on the edge of the bathtub. He looked at himself in the mirror. A grim boy looked back at him. _Son of a bitch! _James could feel his chest tightening up. His emotion were just so overwhelming he wanted to cry. He gripped the marble sink tight. He lowered his head, closing his eyes tight. He took in deep breathes to calm himself down. A few minutes passed and he was able t get a grip on his emotions. Enough so he wouldn't punch the wall or breakdown. He didn't like fighting with Kendall. Well this was his first real fight with him, but never the less he wasn't a fan of it. He couldn't believe he was actually in a fight with him. He laced his fingers in his hair and withdrew a long deep breath. James unbuttoned his jeans and pulled his pants down and stepped out of them. They were soaked still. He kicked them to the side. He looked back to the mirror but anger burned in his chest. He didn't like seeing what he was looking at. He didn't recognize the boy anymore. He freed himself from his boxers and turned the shower on. He stepped in and let the cold water run over his body.

**James**: _This is all so fucked up..._

**Kendall**: _I don't know what to do..._

**James**: _What in Houston's name am I suppose to do..._

**Kendall**: _My best friend kissed my girlfriend. But she let him..._

**James**: _A girl! We're fighting over a girl! I mean she's hot, totally worth it, but a girl!! Damn..._

**Kendall**: _Why the hell would she do that? Is she using me? I can't be mad about that, because that was __my plan for her too..._

**James**: _I don't...maybe...I shouldn't have overreacted...I don't know..._

**Kendall**: _Shit, maybe I shouldn't have went off on James like that._

**James**: _I have to fix this_..._The only way to resolve this is to stay away...I can do that...I think I can do that...Who the hell am I kidding! I can barely breathe when I think about her._

**Kendall**: _I can't believe a girl is getting in between our friendship_

**James**: _I guess the only one that has any decision making is Choir. She needs to choose, Kendall or Me. At least there's something I agree with Kendall about. I won't share her..._

**Kendall**: _But I can't stop the way I'm feeling for her. I could tell her that I can't see her because of James, but that's not going to work out at all. I get her off my mind, and when I have her on my mind, I want to get my hands on her. Ugh! I have to see her. I need to know...She has to pick either me or James..._

**James**: _Who knows what's going to happen if I make her do that. What if she chooses Kendall?_

**Kendall**: _What if after all this she chooses James?_

**James**: James grabbed the shampoo from the rack hanging from the shower head. He shook his head and looked up at the ceiling. _Houston, I'm so not talking to you anymore._

**Kendall**: Kendall opened his eyes to look at the ceiling. _Houston, I'm so not talking to you anymore._


	6. The Third Wheel

The following day Logan walked into the Cafe. Carlos followed close behind.

"You know Logan, things could have been way worse last night," Carlos stated. Logan rolled his eyes. He ignored his statement and approached the cash register. A red headed boy smiled at them.

"What can I getcha?" he asked, cheerfully.

"A BLT club sandwich, and a sprite," Logan answered and the red headed boy hit a few keys on the cash register. He then looked up at Carlos.

"...and you?" he asked.

"Uh, the same." Carlos replied.

The boy nodded, hit a couple of keys on the register and looked back up at them. "That's going to be 12.36," He said. Logan stuffed his hand in his back pocket and pulled out a twenty. He handed his the twenty. He gave him his change back. "All righty, it'll be ready in about 10," he said lastly.

Logan turned and headed over to a vacant cleaned table and dropped himself in the chair. Carlos took the seat across from him.

"I just wanna know why you even got into this mess," Carlos started.

Logan sighed. "I guess I just wanted to help those two idiots before it was too late. If I didn't get involved and this went on longer- if Choir strung both of them on longer, things definetly would have gotten worse. The band could have broken up."

Carlos gave it some thought. "true," he finally agreed. "How did you even know something was going wrong?" Carlos wondered.

A sly smile spread across Logan's face. "Glad you asked," Logan said. Carlos raised an eyebrow.

**Flash Back To the Day Kendall and James Met Choir...**

Kendall and James were sitting on the long chairs, both seated at the end conversing. Logan was in the chair beside James. He had his sun glasses on and made no sign that he was awake. Logan was merely relaxing, enjoying the sun on his face. Rocque gave them the day to chill so he wasn't going to pass that up. Sleep was out of the question though. Kendall and James were laughing and talking so loud that it was impossible to even consider napping a bit. He smiled to himself though. This was the dream though. He got to share it with his 3 best friends. There was no doubt in his mind that Kendall and James had a special kind of bond. He wasn't jealous though. He was happy they had that kind of relationship- a bromance. It was impossible to imagine anything ever breaking them up. Yeah he was happy that they had such a strong friendship but sometimes it was just annoying.

"DUDE!!!" Kendall laughed. James joined in. Logan looked out the corner of his eyes at the two. James brushing his bangs out his hair with his foot. Logan raised an eye brow.

_Seriously? _Logan thought to himself. He watched the boys with a curious interest.

"How cool is that!" Kendall squealed.

James put his foot down and straightened his hair out with his fingers. Their laughing subsided. "You're like Houston's most interesting creation!" Kendall said.

Logan shook his head slightly. He couldn't believe those two were still referring to God as Houston. Yeah, he knows they're both Astronomy freaks but seriously. Four years have pasted and they're still doing it. _Houston_! Logan scoffed to himself. As he drifted back into his relaxed state, James spoke.

"The most flawless beauty in all of the world"

Logan lifted his head up and pulled his glasses down a bit to see what he were talking about. When he found out what made James go Shakespeare, even he couldn't help letting his mouth drop slightly. A blonde, slender, tan girl was heading their way. Logan was having a hard time believing what he was seeing. "Holy Mary mother of Houston..." Logan breathe. She was wearing white shorts with a white spaghetti strap tank top, an orange bikini underneath. It tied together around her neck. He swallowed hard as her body image was making his throat dry. She was breath taking, mind boggling, and most importantly and doubtfully trouble on a pair of thin toned tanned legs.

She walked by her eyes on Kendall and James. She wore an alluring smile, waved and said hi.

Logan looked at Kendall and James who were fighting to say something, but were lost for words. They sounded like two babbling morons. They watched her walk away, Kendall's head turned sideways, Logan knowing very well what he was staring at. When she sat down on the long chair at the other end of the pool James spoke."She's mine!" he claimed and got to his feet.

Kendall looked surprised at his sudden statement but was quick to argue back. "No way she winked at me!" Kendall said.

"Someone needs glasses. Juliet over there was totally digging me," James said.

Logan gave his eyes another roll.

_Someone please kill me_

Kendall was going to say something but then Carlos came from behind him and whacked him upside the head with a purple noddle.

"OW!" he shouted. He turned to look at Carlos. Carlos smiled and when Kendall lunged for him, Carlos ran for it.

"GET BACK HERE CARLOS! FACE ME LIKE A MAN!!!" Kendall screamed after Carlos. "You don't talk to her till I get back!" Kendall said. "Watch him Logan!" he yelled and then went after Carlos.

Logan watched Kendall head after Carlos. When he brought his attention to James, he was fixing his hair once again. He then looked down at Logan.

"How do I look?" James asked.

Logan put two thumbs up. "Go get her Romeo," Logan mocked. James was oblvious to it apparently as he smiled and strutted over to the girl.

Moments later Kendall was running back over to Logan. He sat back down on his chair breathing heavily. "Have a nice run?" Logan asked. Kendall held a hand to his chest and took in some deep breaths.

"It was worth it," Kendall said. He then began to look around and his eyes fell James and the girl. "Damn..." he trailed off. "I told you to watch him, Logan!" Kendall moaned.

"Kendall this is no time to fight a losing battle. And it's pointless..." Logan said. Kendall shook his head defeated. A few minutes passed when Kendall groaned, irritated.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked.

Kendall sighed. "Nothing..." he trailed off again and laid back on the long chair. "It's just James. He can never give anyone else a chance."

"He's a good looking guy," Logan said. He only said it because he really didn't want to get into this conversation. It is what it is and he didn't see the point in getting into it. There was no point in making yourself upset about it. It was true; James always got the girl. It was fact. Logan accepted it and went on with his life. Why can't Kendall?

"Logan," Kendall said. Logan turned his head. "Go over there and spy on him,"

"Why?" Logan shrugged his shoulders.

"Go see if she turns him down," Kendall said.

"Like that's going to-"

"Just go!" Kendall ordered. Stress evident in his voice. Logan forced a heavy sight of irritation. He got up and began to walk over to the two.

"Pain in the ass," Logan mumbled under his breath. He wheeled around the pool deciding to hide in the bushes behind where James and the girl were. He listened intently.

"Choir? That's a really pretty name. Pretty name for a pretty girl."

_Kendall doesn't stand a chance. No matter how cheesy that line was._

"You have the most amazing hair,"

_That's enough to get the girl hooked if you ask me. All he has to do is flip it out his eyes and every girl falls on their knees for him. No wonder why he's so conceited when it comes to it. It's just fact. No matter how annoying it is._

"Why thank you. You're hair is amazing too. I've never seen a girl with such a unique blend of blondes and the curls are just mind blowing. I have to say mines is nothing against yours."

_That's a first right? When has James ever admitted that someone's hair was better than his? NEVER! Man, he really likes her._

"So, explain your name. I mean I've never heard of a girl with a name like that before."

"My father is really into music. Obviously. He's actually the record producer here. He's so big headed," She chuckled. "He actually wrote in the Rolling Stones magazine that he can turn a dog into a singer,"

_Holy shit! Gustavo!_

"Come again?" James squeaked. But he cleared his throat and repeated it in a deep "manly" voice.

_Someone's def crapping bricks...But this is enough to keep the two from fighting over her. They wouldn't dare even think about making a move on her. Who in their right mind would set themselves up to be killed? They're not that dumb. Problem solved. _

_But really? She was Gustavo Rocque's daughter? HIS DAUGHTER! Who knew he had a child. Who in their right mind would even- Logan shivered. Happy thoughts! Think happy thoughts!_

Choir's laughing broke Logan from thought. "You must know him! I can see you tell that you do. You're practically shaking."

_That's it, I can't take this anymore. I'm out. _Just _spying on her makes me feel like it's enough to have Gustavo kill me_.

He kept low as he sneaked out from behind the bushes and ran back to Kendall.

"Well?" Kendall asked.

"I don't think you have to worry about James. The person you do have to worry about is Gustavo."

What? Ew...Perv."

Logan shook his head. "Not perv. Father!" Logan said. Kendall mouth hung open at the news.

"Gustavo's her father?"

Logan nodded. "That's fat, ugly, annoying- Who knew he could help produce someone like that!" Kendall snorted. "Wow...What's her name?" Kendall asked.

"Are you freaking serious Kendall! Does that really matter? You and James have to back off!." Logan asked.

Kendall's looked at Logan with an incredulous look on his face. "What? Hell no! Why on earth would I do that?"

"Um...Does the fact that Gustavo can squish you into a pancake mean anything to you?" Logan asked. He was definitely thinking this kid was insane.

"I can handle Gustavo when I cross that bridge. But now I know that James is going to back off..."

Logan cut Kendall off. "We don't know that James is going to back off Kendall," Logan said.

"Trust me James isn't going to do anything to piss Gustavo off. The guy already hates him so why would James go and make it worse?" Kendall asked.

Logan shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe he's an idiot like you and wants to die," Logan said flat out.

"Funny..." Kendall said, sarcastically. Logan gave him a fake smile.

"Also, I"m pretty sure he isn't going to be a fan of yours if you try and make a move on his daughter."

Kendall rolled his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but someone called out his name. Logan looked to see Kelly heading there way.

"Where's James? He has a dentist appointment in a half hour and Gustavo isn't having it if he misses it."

Kendall immediately pointed across the way where James and Choir were. When Kelly spotted him she hurried off. "This is perfect," Kendall said.

Logan looked at him but realized what he meant by that. "Oh no, no, no no, no," he quickly said getting to his feet. "You cannot- Kendall promise-"

Kendall held a hand up. "Logan," he started. He got to his feet as well. "I like this girl and I'm sick and tired of James getting them all. And Gustavo is not going to stop me from, well being me. Besides, it's not like they're going out or anything. I think it's only fair to make my presents and interest in her known, and then let her decide for herself."

"That still sounds like a bad idea,"

Kendall smiled. It was the kind of smile that made Logan uneasy. The smile which told Logan Kendall was up to something. Logan looked back to Choir to see her sitting alone. Kelly and James were no where in sight.

"See you later," Kendall said hitting Logan playfully on the shoulder and walked away.

"Ken-" _Fuck off!_ Logan just gave up trying to call after his best friend. He wouldn't be able to stop Kendall from making a huge mistake. He admired his determination to get this girl but for some reason this didn't sit right with him. He just felt like this was all coming down to competition. No doubt once James finds out Kendall's intentions he's just in it for the competition as well.

_Neither of these two could possibly have legit feelings for this girl. A girl that they didn't even know. Maybe if I just spy on Kendall and Choir for a bit I can find an ounce of honest intentions for this girl. Poor girl...If it is sincere intentions it's not going to make the aftermath any prettier._

Logan knew 5 things: One,This girl looked worthy enough to fight for. Two, James always gets what he wants. Three, if the girl falls for Kendall it's just going to be even a bigger problem. Four, someone's surely going to get hurt in the end. And last but no least, five. He is best friends with these two, and if he got involved and managed to help make this problem explode before it was too late, he would do it. In order to be able to salvage the relationship between Kendall and James he would do anything.

Those reasons gave Logan motivation to stick to this plan.

**Logan and Calos...**

"Here's your food, and drinks." The red head boy announced as he placed the two BLT club sandwiches on the placed the two soda's that were packed tightly against his chest by his arm.

"Thanks," Logan said.

"Thank you kind sir,"

"Don't mention it," The red headed boy said. "Can I get you anything else?" He asked.

"Nope, we're good," Logan answered. Without another word the red headed boy turned on his heel and walked away.

Carlos took a bite of his sandwich. "Mhmm..." he groaned with pleasure. Logan smiled and did the same.

"Not bad," Logan said, chewing.

"You're telling me. Mhm. Man, I can't believe you didn't tell me this before," Carlos said getting back on the subject.

"I didn't think it was going to get this far," Logan said honestly. He took a bite of his sandwich. Once he swallowed that he continued. "I mean, I thought something like this could happen but it took it to really really happen before I realized, holy shit. You know..." Logan trailed off taking another bite.

"So what happened when you spied on Kendall?" Carlos asked.

Logan chuckled to himself. "Enough to actually feel not that shocked that he had sex with Choir," Logan answered.

"Damn..." Carlos whispered.

"That is an understatement my friend," Logan said.

"So go on already!" Carlos laughed.

Logan laughed. "All right, but promise you won't look at Kendall like he has three heads the next time you see him," Logan warned.

"Yeah, yeah. Spill," Carlos said.

"Well..." Logan began.

**Flash Back...**

Logan looked at Kendall who took it upon himself to sit on the long chair with her. Logan rolled his eyes at that.

_Seriously? He just met the girl! That's creepy right. Oh my god, he's touching her hair! Why is she smiling? Man I knew that she was going to fall for him. This isn't going to be good. Wait what's he doing? No! Put your shirt back on Kendall! What! Oh, no not her too! Put your shirt back on! Not your shorts too! Don't you see him eying you like candy a Popsicle on a hot day? The pool? Why the pool?_

_No Kendall, don't help her in the pool. Does he have to grab her by the hips?Ugh this is going to be harder than I thought. Okay, okay, I just have to get in the pool without them noticing now. _

_Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold! These people are insane! I better get the best friend of the year award for this. Okay, slowly get in. COLD! More slower. This so better be worth it. Ahh...Where are they now? Of course the corner of the other end of the pool. Just gotta get close as possible without them noticing. There right behind this ugly pink round tube. Ooh, goggles. Let me just put these on. Disguise myself somehow._

_Hopefully they talk loud enough so I can hear._

"You know for a 16 year old you have a really nice body,"

_Really Kendall? Smooth...She's laughing?_

"Thanks, I was thinking the same thing about yours,"

_Oh God...Teenage hormones. She's touching his chest? What the hell. I knew it! It's all sexual! Meaningless! Whores..._

"Yeah?"

_Is he seriously going in front of her? Crap! I can't hear anything. Just gotta move closer. There we go. I can see both their faces again. Hm...about 5 feet away...Just keep behind the tube and they shouldn't see or expect a thing. Well at least that's what I'm hoping for._

_Now he's stroking her cheek. Doesn't he know how to keep him hands to himself? What? Is he moving in for a kiss? Oh, good. She stopped him._

"Wait."

_Some self respect, that's good I guess. Maybe it'll be enough for Kendall to give up._

"What's wrong?"

_Is he really asking what's wrong? Blond people...they give them self's a bad name. Dumb ass._

"I'll let you kiss me under one condition. I need someone to sing with me in a Ballad, and I signed up to volunteer, I would like some help. Agree and you can kiss me."

_I can see him agreeing to the ballad, but the volunteering. HAH! _

"Ballad, yes. Volunteering...ugh."

_It's not worth it is it now Kendall?_

"Fine, how about you sleep on the volunteering and we'll talk about it when I see you tomorow,"

"We're going to see one another now?"

"Just so you're on time for the ballad."

"Deal,"

_WHAT! Uh-oh. Underwater, underwater! That was close. Must have said that out loud. Hey I can see there legs. These goggles are good. What the H-E- Double hockey sticks? Is he- No 16 year old should be touching another 16 year old's thigh! Where's the honest intention in that? _

_Can't breathe. Ahhh...air. Where's the tube? What the frick. Tubby's going to pop that thing. Fudging bastard take my tube. Hey the Jennifer's. The blonde Jennifer doesn't look too happy. What's she looking at? Ah! Kendall! That's not a kiss! He's eating her face. Well that explains Blonde Jennifer's hating. Oh wow, she still has her lips. _

_Oh crap Gustavo! Underwater, underwater! I love these goggles. Hey where's Kendall- how the hell-_

_Back up. Whoa! He's pulling him out like he weighs nothing. _

"See you later!"

_Not if Gustavo kills him. Why wink at her! He's just going to make it worse for himself. Wonder if he saw Kendall eating her like she was ice cream?_

_Poor Kendall. Where's she going? I think I should have a talk with her. Flirting with James, leading him on. Then she has the nerve to throw herself at Kendall? What was she playing at? Like any of it matters! She can't have either of them. So if Kendall and James won't back off, she's going to._

Logan made his way out the pool, hurrying to make sure he caught her in time to have a little one on one with her. A wind blew by him, a wind that wouldn't have bothered him the slightest if he wasn't wet. But he shivered and began to squeeze the water out his lucky red swimming trunks.

She was picking up her clothes when Logan approached her. She bumped into him as she turned fast to pick up her shirt. "Whoa!" she giggled. "Sorry about that!"

"No, it's my fault. Hi, I'm Logan," he held a hand out to her. She shook it without hesitation.

"Can I help you?" She asked politely. Logan couldn't help but get lost in her bright smile. But he shook his head and smiled. "Actually, this is going to sound weird but I have to say this."

"What's that?" She asked. Logan hesitated for a moment, her voice sounded so innocent he sounded stupid thinking about what he was going to accuse her of.

"Are you-" he chuckled nervously. He thought maybe it would be best to rethink how he was going to say this. "Those two boys you met today - Kendall and James- they're my best friend. They both really like you, and I don't like the face that you're stringing them both along." he said.

Her smile faltered, which made Logan feel a bit uneasy. "Kendall and James...Right. Um...look Logan. James is really sweet and...some would say perfect, but don't worry because I think I'm just going to stick to Kendall."

"See that's still a problem I want to bring to your attention. James really really likes you. I mean Kendall's intentions are bad intentions. I know that Jame's always gets the girl and Kendall's fed up with it. James is probably the best one for you because his intentions are sincere, but since they're best friends you can't have either of them."

It was silent for a moment as Choir stared at Logan with a blank expression. "You're a good friend Logan." she finally said. "I understand where you're coming from, I do, but are you going to do this every time Kendall and James fall for the same girl? James is a nice guy and I could see myself with someone like him. He's everything I ever wanted in a guy. He's Romeo, but something about Kendall I can't explain it. He's different. He's exciting. I want to be with him and you're not going to keep me from him. No matter what you do or say, I'm going to see where this thing with Kendall goes."

Logan gave that a moments of thought. He sighed giving in. "Fine, but I'm going to be watching you,"

"That's really creepy," she said.

"Yeah, well what can I say. I love my friends, and I'm not going to let a girl destroy our friendship."

"You worry too much you know that?"

Logan shrugged his shoulders. She smiled and pushed past him.

**Logan and Carlos...**

"She's right. You do worry too much," Carlos said. Logan threw a piece of crust at Carlos which hit him in the forehead. "Real mature man."

Logan smiled. "That may be so, but I can't help it! AND! I had a very good reason to be worried. This girl actually had the power to rip these two apart."

Carlos burped and downed the rest of his sprite. "Where are those two by the way?" Carlos asked.

"Who knows, Kendall probably shaved James head of and he killed himself. Kendall's probably stuffing the body in Gustavo's closet. Know one would think to question whether Kendall or Gustavo killed him."

"I would think Gustavo did it too," Carlos admitted. Logan laughed.

"Logan!" a voice called out. They looked over his shoulder to see Kendall walking over.

"Speak of the devil," Logan said to Carlos.

Carlos laughed. "Hey guys," Kendall said.

"Did you save some of his hair?" Carlos asked. Logan kicked Carlos under the table. Kendall furrowed his eyebrows.

"What?"

"Nothing," Logan said. Kendall pulled up chair and sat beside Carlos. "Where's James?" Logan asked. Kendall shrugged his shoulders.

"This fights really getting to you isn't it?"

"I guess..."Kendall ran off as a chair was pulled up beside Logan.

James sat down. He and Kendall stared at one another...

Return to Top


	7. Is This Really The End of It All?

James and Kendall stared at one another with guilt. James went to say something but looked down at his hands rubbing them together clearly itching for something to say. "Truce?" he said in a soft voice. Kendall was silent. He jumped a bit as Carlos had hit him in the leg hurrying for him to answer.

"Ow," he mouth. Kendall looked at James and with a heavy sigh he answered. "Sure, why not." Kendall said.

"I'll back off too. I mean she's clearly into you," James said. He was a bit ashamed to admit it because he really liked her but he faced facts that she was into Kendall and not him.

Kendall waved him off. "Don't- This was all becoming ridiculous anyway. I don't think I want her anyway. The damage she did- she's not worth it," Logan and Carlos beamed brightly at one another. James couldn't fight back the smile that spread across his face. Kendall shared the moment of relief with him by smiling just as bright. The two got up and embraced tightly.

Logan and Carlos got up and shared in on the hug, wrapping their arms around Kendall and James. After a few moments passed and they were still embracing Kendall cleared his throat. "Can we let go now?"

"Nope, just a few more seconds," Carlos said contently, closing his eyes and smiling.

"This couldn't get anymore gayer," James whispered in Kendall's ear. Kendall nodded.

"It's actually kinda hot," came Camille from behind them. The boys scrambled to let go of once another and looked at her. Their cheeks were flushed, evidently embarrassed.

"Ah, Camille. So nice of you to stop by." Logan said. He scanned her up and down taken by her costume. Not he could complain. She was dressed in Hogwarts robes, black circle glasses, a wand in her hand, and a lightening bolt painted in her forehead. Logan was a huge Harry Potter fan. More than he would like to admit though.

"Nice outfit" James said holding back a laugh.

"There's a Harry Potter audition happening?" Carlos asked.

"Convention?" Kendall asked.

"Movie release?" James said.

"No, no, and no. There's actually a marathon showing of all 5 movies and I thought I take a break of the art life and just sit back and relax."

"Yeah but you're still dressed up." Carlos said.

"I'm and avid fan. Sue me," She threatened. Carlos raised both eyebrows wondering if she was being serious. But he kept his mouth shut.

So, what are you up to?" Logan asked. Camille smiled when Logan spoke but then the smile faded.

"Right...Uh...Choir came up to me all teary eyed-"

A concerned "What" from Kendall and a "Why" from James cut her off but both looked at one another at the immediate concern.

Camille shook her head. "Pathetic" she said under her breath. "But yeah, she wanted you two to meet her by the pool in 10. Says it's important or something. Probably crying because she can't keep the both of you and has to choose who" Camile said. At that both James and Kendall ran for the door and outside.

"Guys!-" Logan tried to call after them but it was too late. He bit down on his fist to keep from yelling.

"So much for the truce," Carlos said.

Dammit. Come on Carlos" Logan grabbed Carlos by the arm and pulled him into a run after the boys.

When they got out there Kendall and James were standing by the pool. A little to close. Both had a pool water noodle in one hand. From Logan's guess they weren't going to use that in the pool. He ran over to them and put himself between them.

"Come on guys. I thought we just went through all this! I thought the fighting was over! She isn't worth it! Remember?" Logan squeaked, pleading with them.

Kendall gave him a dirty look. "Logan please. I see the way you look at her too! So don't go saying she's not worth it. Besides there wouldn't be any fighting since James claimed that he was going to back off." Kendall attempted to hit James with the noddle but got Logan instead. That's when Logan hurried out from in between them. Those things hurt and Logan wasn't going to be the evidence of their pointless fight. He couldn't stand the reason why they were in this stupid fight either.

**Logan: **God did I want to kill Choir right now. Just grab her by the throat till she turns purple. But then I'd have to put my lips on her to revive her and then maybe make out- Ah! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts. Kendall is not right! He's not! He's not! He's not!

"Says the boy who "claimed" he didn't want her!" James bit back, then hit Kendall in the bare part of his legs. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Guys!" Logan yelled!

"She's upset, so she's going to want to talk to me," Kendall said. He whacked James in the arm.

"Guys!"

"But I'm the sensitive and understanding one, so I'm the guy for her!"

"GUYS!"

"What!" Both Kendall and James yelled aggravated. But Kendall had turned whipping the noodle around and smacked it into Choir who went crashing into the pool water. Logan shook his head. Kendall and James rushed to her aid once she rose from under water. She screamed a high pitch scream.

Kendall and James backed up a bit. "You idiots!" she yelled. Logan went over to her and held a hand out but she smacked it away.

She pulled herself out. When she climbed out her pink blouse stuck to her skin and she was missing a pink flip flop which rose to the surface. She pushed stray bit of blonde hair that was stuck to her cheeks, off her face.

"I'm so, so, so sorry," Kendall said earnestly. She looked at him darkly. They were all silent as Choir examined her pink expensive blouse, her ruined jeans, and twisted her hair to let the excess water fall free. All thought she was worried about the damage the chlorine was going to do to it all.

But James was getting restless and spoke. "Camille said that you wanted to meet us," he stated. Choir looked up at him.

"And what a mistake that ended up being," she said coldly.

James bit his tongue, his cheeks turning red. "Sorry..." he said softly.

"You're going to choose one of us?" Kendall asked.

"What- No-" She pressed her fingers to her forehead, tightly closing her eyes.

"Are you okay?" James asked.

"I'm fine," She said quickly wiping her cheeks fast from falling tears.

Kendall stepped forward but she stepped back. "I'm leaving," She said. "Daddy is sending me to a private school in New York City. Where I can be closer to my mom and the rest of the family. I won't be back so I thought I would tell you two so you could end this ridiculous fight over me. I'm leaving and you four can go back to be one big happy band family." She blurted out in one breath.

Every face dropped in shock. "You're not coming back?" Kendall asked.

"Are you deaf?" She asked. Kendall was taken by this remark. His jaw clenched. She sniffled and turned to walk away. However, she turned and looked at Logan.

"Guess I should have listened to you," She said. They all looked at Logan. "You're a smart guy. A girl is going to be so lucky to have you."

Logan didn't say anything to that but smiled sympathetically for her. Choir turned and finally walked off.

The four of them were all looking at Logan. It was a moment before he realized that they were looking at him. But it was the curious looks that Kendall and James were giving him. He chuckled nervously. "What? So, I may have let it slip that she shouldn't date either of you two. And stalked you two when you were with her. And a few other things that I'm not at liberal to say." He chuckled again. But the boys didn't look happy. "Oh c'mon! This all worked out for the best. Like Choir said: we get to go back to our big happy band family," he said bringing Kendall and James into a tight hug.

But James and Kendall picked up their noodles. Logan began to back up.

"Guys-Wait-Don't-" But before he could get another word out Kendall and James began to hit Logan. Logan ran for it. Kendall and James chased him around the pool.

Carlos smiled to himself. "I love you guys!" he said.


End file.
